


What Does It Mean to Leave the One You Love?

by whatamidoinghere13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny bit of sadness, Brazil, I really really hate moving, M/M, Moving, so i put some of my feelings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoinghere13/pseuds/whatamidoinghere13
Summary: Hinata leaves for Brazil, and Kageyama sees him off.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	What Does It Mean to Leave the One You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic please be kind I barely know what's happening

He was really moving to Brazil tomorrow. Brazil. How could he have done this to Tobio?  


Hinata buried his face in his pillow, his bright orange hair glowing in the dark. Everything was packed and ready to go, and yet, he wasn’t. He was excited to go of course, but he couldn't help feeling like he was betraying Tobio. Why was he leaving now, after everything they had been through?  


Brazil would be good though. It would help him get stronger. Go pro. In terms of personal development, there was no reason why he shouldn’t go. So many people had worked hard to make this dream of his a reality, cashing in connections and favors all over the world. He couldn’t disappoint Coach Ukai like that. He had a coach there, he was going to train hard, and he was going to come back ready to join Tobio on the court.  


He was going to miss home.  


As he closed his eyes to force himself to sleep, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming. Why had he done this? Was he sacrificing his relationship for volleyball? Weren’t the two one and the same? He couldn’t play volleyball without Tobio. He was the one that had inspired Hinata to go for this in the first place! He had to get better in order to share the court with Tobio one day. High school wasn’t enough. He wanted to love Tobio, on and off the court. Forever.  


The more Hinata thought of Tobio, the harder he cried. He could already feel both a tightness and emptiness in his chest. Tobio had been his whole world for almost three years. How could he go two without him? It felt like his whole world was going to crumble from the ground up.  


And yet…if he came back and was good enough to go pro, maybe they would finally be happy together. Maybe they would be on the same team. Maybe…  


It was these desperately hopeful thoughts that pulled Hinata to sleep.  
\--------  


It was Tobio who had to wake him up the next day. He gently shook Shouyou awake, wishing he didn’t have to. Shouyou looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I’m sure he’s ecstatic for today. Tobio had no idea he had cried himself to sleep last night, over him.  


In the blink of an eye, they were at the airport. Then the gate.  


It was time to say goodbye.  


Hinata looked at the ground, studying his ratty sneakers. He couldn’t bring himself to look Tobio in the eye.  


“Oi, dumbass”  


His head snapped up to see Tobio's outstretched hand. He beckoned Hinata to hold his hand out, and into it dropped a small keychain. A volleyball, with the number ten drawn on it in Shaprie. Confused, Hinata held up the little ball. It swung back and forth, obscuring Tobio's face. When he finally brought it down, Tobio held up his keys, displaying a matching keychain, his with a nine on it.  


“Hey Kageyama, I think you gave me the wrong one”. Hinata began as the speed of his words increased, as he always did when he was nervous.  


“Don’t you remember high school? We only graduated a few weeks ago. For three years, you were number 10. I’m number nine! “  


He held out the keychain, expecting Tobio to trade with him.Tobio looked at him for a good long while, his face betraying no sign of emotion except for the tiny smile hinting at his lips.  


“No, you idiot”, he sighed. He paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to explain the situation both of them were in.  


“It’s so you don’t forget about me. I’m always right next to you, just like the numbers on our jerseys. “  


Hinata stopped. His arm dropped. As he starred at Tobio, he could see a hint of worry in his eyes.  


“Do you not like it?“ Tobio asked. He brought his hand up again, “Here, let me take it back- “  


“No!“ Hinata yelled (admittedly a bit loud for the airport). He clutched the tiny ball to his chest.  


“I love it”.  


They only got a few more minutes together, and after a couple of quick kisses, he was gone.  
\--------  


When he was officially halfway across the world, Hinata refused to let the keychain go. It went everywhere with him. It was attached to his shoelaces during work, his belt loop during games. Even when, after a brutal sandblasting, the number ten begun to wear off, Hinata would just re-ink the number, trying his hardest to match Tobios’ handwriting.  


They called, of course. They texted and sent pictures. But no matter how often they did this, Hinata was pretty confident he would kill a man in order to lie next to Tobio for just one night. To feel his touch on his skin. To be called dumbass one more time.  


Brazil was lonely, just as Hinata has expected. No matter how hard he worked or trained, he could not keep Tobio out of his mind. Unfortunately, it was more of the opposite. The more he played volleyball, the more he thought of Tobio. He would bike down the streets during work and see Tobio's face looking right at him, the posters promoting a new game of sports drink that had sponsored him. Hinata's loneliness began to eat him alive.  


However, the little volleyball kept this feeling from completely consuming him. Tobio never gave him much, so it was only natural Hinata would treasure this little gift. It was his most valuable possession. Even when his wallet got stolen, he was grateful he still had his volleyball.  
\--------  


The very same volleyball was still tied to his sneakers when he stepped off the plane. It thumped against his foot, the rhythm one of the few moments of stability he had. It was well needed, of course. He had his first pro tryout today.  
\---  


Although he is back in town, Hinata wants to see Tobio for the first time on the court. Tobio doesn't understand why. In fact, it felt like Shouyou was only prolonging his suffering. Was Shouyou planning to dump him? He had to be, or else they would have seen each other by now. Why did they have to reunite on the court? Couldn’t it be more…private?  


The day of the game, Tobio has stomach problems, with even that reminding him of Shouyou. As he’s heading to the bathroom, he sees the most familiar shock of red hair step out and freeze.  


They stare at each other for a while. Longer than they had at the airport. Longer than they had in two years.  


Suddenly, they were both in middle school again, with Tobio asking Hinata what the he’ll he had been doing for the past three years. They fall in love all over again, a team both on and off the court. You can fly higher.  


They stare.  


And then they are in each other’s arms, Hinata crying more than he would ever admit to in the years to come, Tobio resting his head in the fluff of Hinata's bright orange hair. The pain of two years is gone.  


Hinata has never felt so relieved. Still wrapped in Tobio's arms, he can only think one thing.  


_It was all worth it._


End file.
